Laxus Dreyar vs. Orga Nanagear vs. Jura Neekis
Laxus Dreyar vs. Orga Nanagear vs. Jura Neekis is a fight fought between Team Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar, Team Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear, and Team Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis. Prologue In the Domus Flau, the final event of the Grand Magic Games is announced to be a survival match with all members of all teams participating. As the rules are explained Team Fairy Tail resolves to win so as to provide cover for Lucy's rescue as well as to make up for the seven years lost by the guild. Once the game starts, Fairy Tail is determined to win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 3-7 However, the team does not move from their spot at first, surprising everyone as all the other teams are up and about.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 8-10 While they remain still, Jura comes across Jäger of Quatro Puppy and defeats him to earn one point for his team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 11 Soon after, Jura manages to take out Ichiya of Blue Pegasus, earning 5 points for Team Lamia Scale. Despite this, the Fairy Tail Mages remain still. As the Fairy Tail Mages in the audience express distress about this, Mavis explains her strategy and then gives the order to go, resulting in Laxus and the rest of the team taking off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 11-18 Rufus detects this and makes his move, just as Mavis predicted he would, attacking with Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars. While his teammates manage to evade the attack, Laxus is able to block it due to the spell using lightning as its element.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 2-5 Soon after, Rufus is defeated by Gray. Orga, watching the match on a screen, expresses wonder at the result.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 3 while Laxus continues in the event, moving through the area as the game goes on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 10 Some time later, Erza engages in battle with Kagura and Minerva. During the battle, the latter uses a powerful spell which devastates the area of their fight. Jura wonders if Minerva was really so powerful while Laxus takes note as well. Orga happily recognizes the spell as the work of his fellow Sabertooth Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 15-16 While moving around the city, Laxus and Orga come across one another. Orga expresses delight at finally meeting Laxus, while Laxus recognizes Orga as Sabertooth's Black Lightning. The latter asks Laxus if he's realized he's a Lightning God Slayer, which Laxus replies to by telling him that even if he can kill gods, it doesn't mean he can kill Fairies as well. Meanwhile Jura wanders around the city.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 17-18 Battle As Laxus and Orga continue their struggle against one another, Orga comments on Laxus' passion while Laxus asks Orga if what he's showing is all he's got given all his talk. As the two break apart and Orga readies himself, Jura happens upon the two of them, commenting on their strength, Jura asks to join them, stating that his blood is boiling. Seeing him, Orga gets nervous, knowing him to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints while Laxus smirks, addressing Jura as a monster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 9-10 As the three Mages stare down one another, Laxus notes the Magic Power Jura is putting out. Orga attracts Jura's notice by telling him he wants to see him go all out. Moving his hands and charging his Magic, Orga prepares to attack, asking Jura if he has the guts to stop it. Continuing further, Orga asks Jura, noting him as a saint, if he can block his attack. Jura states to the Sabertoth Mage that he will do so, as Laxus notes that Jura is preparing a trap. As Orga fires his Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon, Jura dodges the Magic blast, which destroys a nearby building and punches Orga in the face, smashing him into the ground. Laxus, the commentators and the entire audience stare in shock at Jura's incredible feat while Jura tells the defeated Orga that he remembered his fight on the first day of the tournament and so he decided to end the fight right away. For taking out Orga, Jura earns a point for his team, shocking the audience and making Makarov doubt Laxus' ability to win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 8-12 However, the Thunder God Tribe remains unworried about Jura's strength, continuing to believe in Laxus' strength. Jura then turns to Laxus, who stares at him in frustration. Ooba Babasaama tells Makarov to give up as Laxus will not win, stating that Jura has been ranked 5th of the 10 Wizard Saints, though Sherry states he doesn't compare to the top 4. Jura tells Laxus that he's wanted to fight him because he was Makarov's grandson but is cut off by Laxus, who states that in their battle, he's not Makarov's grandson nor is Jura a Wizard Saint; they are two men and nothing else. Facing him down, Jura comments on the look in Laxus' eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 13-15 As Laxus drops his coat and charges forth, enveloped in his lightning, Jura prepares himself and subsequently karate chops Laxus on the head, knocking him to the ground, to the surprise of the audience, who believe Jura to have taken out another opponent with only one blow. Jura tells Laxus that in their world, there is always someone stronger than oneself. However, Jura sees Laxus get back on his feet. Laxus begins telling him that he also likes to look down as the strongest ones may be at his feet as he quickly delivers a blow to Jura's chin with his lightning-enveloped fist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 16-19 Jura is knocked backwards by the unexpected blow, to the surprise of his guild members and the joy of the audience but quickly regains his composure and begins his counterattack by forcefully stopping his movement and attacking Laxus by creating pillars of earth from the ground, which knock Laxus into the air. The Fairy Tail Mage retaliates with his Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd, directing it towards Jura, who blocks the attack by using Talus to erect a pillar to protect himself. As the pillar breaks, Laxus quickly comes forth and throws a punch at Jura, who blocks with his right hand. Jura quickly erects another pillar which hits Laxus, who is forced to use his Lightning Body to avoid Jura's earth pillars as he continues to erect them. As Laxus flies back towards Jura, the Lamia Scale Mage manages to score a hit to Laxus' head, but Laxus quickly retaliates with a punch of his own. The two Mages begin fighting with hand-to-hand combat, scoring a number of direct hits on one another as the audience is surprised that Laxus is able to keep up with Jura. Makarov takes note of Laxus' strength display as well, with Mavis revealing that she knows he didn't expect his grandson to be so strong.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Pages 2-6 Mavis states that the youth always grow up, just as Laxus charges and delivers a powerful blast of lightning in Jura's direction. As the dust from the blast clears away, Jura remarks that he is astounded by Laxus' abilities as the Lightning Mage pants in exhaustion. Jura states that he hasn't been as excited in many years as he currently is, while Laxus tells Jura that he is as much of a monster as they say he is. Borrowing Natsu's line, Laxus tells Jura he's all fired up for battle while Jura tells him that they shall fight until one of them falls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Pages 7-9 Continuing the fight, Laxus begins to use his Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder. Using this move, Laxus hits Jura with a powerful blow and sends him flying backwards. The Lamia Scale Mage falls to the ground with a smile on his face as he admits defeat, acknowledging Laxus' victory. For his defeat of the Team Lamia Scale leader, Laxus is awarded 5 points, putting Team Fairy Tail in the lead with 56 points as everyone is in amazement at his strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Pages 17-19 Aftermath Soon after, the other members of Team Fairy Tail win their own matches. Knowing that he is the last member of Team Sabertooth left, Sting sends a message to all the Fairy Tail Mages, telling them where he is and that he wishes to fight them. Laxus notices the message and heads to fight him. Arriving with the rest of his teammates to confront the White Dragon Slayer, Laxus hears Sting says he'll fight all of them at once and see Lector again. Laxus states he doesn't know what he's talking about, but asks if he's serious. The match is agreed to but Sting is ultimately unable to go through with it and collapses, giving the match, and the Grand Magic Games, to Team Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 14-23 References Navigation